random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 116
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 117|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:06:40 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Josh Zanellis Content Covered *Max Payne 3 *High Octane *Sabotage *wu-tang secret album *lemon tree porn *Patches good or bad? Microtransactions -DLC - unsustainability of AAA blockbuster yearly release game development *Best Buy horror stories Notable Facts *Mitch brought up Boney Jones Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Smurfing = mushroom stamp. *Fuck I almost typed in Eddie Smurfy *If you send us $30 we will say whatever you want. *My back hurts it's all fucky. *This could be interesting but you are just listing things. *Did you break into a science museum? *Mr Bucket, bucket list. *Imagine if you were hanging out with your family and you all died, and your ash bodies were placed all over the world. (Pompeii) **Matt - They were homeless people. *I wish you had a nose so you could shut the fuck up. *Patches are a crutch. **Matt - Thanks Jim Sterling. *Leave Bideojames off the show. *Jake has a question .... Do you injure yourself playing games? After a late night session I have a stiff neck. **Kate - That's the lamest story. *BroPan here. I never hurt myself playing videogames because I'm Asian *If anyone dead deserves a joke, it's Josh's ex girlfriend. DEAD. *The other day she put a frick up her ass. Kate *Alex is going to podcast from an iron lung. *I never been excited about anything. *Fuck my ass. **Matt "I don't see who would fuck your ass. *COD map packs are basically a new place to shoot each other again. *Everyone remembers the show of the Salsa Nazi. Matt *Stay away from my sister. Only I could do her. **Alex - Were you alone? **Matt - No I wa in the back with my cockout. *I thought the Wu-Tang clan made movies. When did they make music? **Kate _- I thought they made videogames. *This is a podcast where we don't have feelings for one another. **Alex - Unless we open mouth kiss. *Megan Fox can't act. She's a fucking retard. *The 12 year old April in the TV show is hotter. **Kate - Well........................ *I don't want to hear about a girl eating a whole pizza and getting a room covered in dildos. A. Not funny. B. Don't get it. **Kate - Sounds like I'm not welcomed on this podcast. **Matt - You I can believe and it isn't for show. **Alex - You shouldn't put dildos on your pizza. It's bad for your stomach. *Paying $1000 for a demo? Suck it Metal Gear Ground Zeros. *You have to accept your game series suck and will never get better. Mitch *Harmonix should have included all 3,000 songs in the main game. *Blistered puss filled dick. Josh *I will never lick your beard again. *Mount your friends. Great game $1 on XBLIG. Should be called Crotch Climber. *People spend thousands then return it because they have no idea how to use it. $4500 TV didn't know how to plug coaxe cable in Antenna **Alex - Was it Matt?" *If someone says HDM One cable I will fucking kill them. *We made people think a CD Drive was a cupholder. *I had a conversation back and forth for 30 minutes. *I didn't injure myself, but my ex-girlfriend is. **Alex - Dead. **Josh - Mortally wounded She black eyed herself with the Wiimote <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 117|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest Category:Josh